A Surprising Visit
by Lovina-Vargas-2p
Summary: What happens when Italy comes to visit Germany when Prussia also shows up at Germany's house uninvited and not telling anyone he is coming? Well it's bound that something good will happen to the three of them. (Story is better than summary! NSFW, don't judge i know you like it)


"Ve~! Germany I'm here!" Italy opened the door to see Germany tied to over the desk with Prussia behind him. His hands were bound to the legs on the other side of the desk and a cotton gag over his mouth. "V-Ve?! Ludwig?" Germany mumbled something that went unheard by the others. "Hey, Italy's here! Why didn't ya tell me Italy was coming West? You wanna join Italy? I can help you out of those already restricting pants"

Italy looked down. Yup, his pants had become quite tight and painful due to the still harden bulge that was now visible. It wasn't his fault that seeing Germany in a position like that turned him on. Anyway, it was supposed to be HIM with Germany! Not Prussia!

"Allo? Italy? Feli? Do you want these off or not?" Prussia was already in front of Italy undoing his belt and taking off Italy's jacket that he still had on.

"Ah. Ve? B-but what about Ludwig?"

"Ah, west is fine. He can watch me suck off his perfect bodied boyfriend" At this Germany turned bright red. Though his cheeks deepened to a darker shade and his member was already dripping precum from when Prussia was about to enter him right before Italy came in. Now seeing Italy in this state was turning him on even more.

Prussia had Italy's pants on the floor in no time. The clank of his belt hitting the floor brought Italy back to real life to see Prussia rubbing himself while gently pumping Italy's member. "Ya ready Italy?" Prussia licked a line from Italy's base to the tip then swirled his tongue around the slit. Taking the whole head into his mouth then. Italy pressed himself against the wall to calm his shaking knees that felt like he couldn't support himself. Prussia was amazing. Italy was moaning and shivering when he felt the other start to deep throat his member.

The warmth of Prussia's mouth and the deeper he brought the other boys member into his mouth felt amazing to Italy. He could feel his climax coming. Prussia was rubbing his own member while sucking Italy's already dripping member when he membered that Germany was still tied and watching. 'Can't leave poor West over there while this happening right in front of him' Prussia thought to himself still sucking Italy.

"Mhmm..Pru..ssa. I'- I'm gonna...mm. Cum." At this Prussia released Italy's member and stopped jerking himself.

Italy's eyes filled with disappointment as his member left the warmth of the others mouth. His eyes then landed on Germany who was bright red with a dripping member sticking out between his legs. A discarded vibrator lay on the ground under him. Prussia noticed Italy looking at Germany and an idea came into his mind. "Hey Italy? Come over here." Prussia led Italy to in front of the desk Germany was tied to, and sat him down on it with his ass in the air. His member in front of Germany's face. Prussia walked around behind Germany picking up the vibrator that was still covered in lube and brought it around behind Italy.

"Alright, ready yourself, Kay." At this Prussia rubbed the head of the vibrator against the others opening and dipping the tip into him. All this teasing was driving Italy mad. Not to mention Germany, whose cock was burning from the lack of attention and not being touched. How dare his brother touch Italy in such ways! But he couldn't stop what was going on because seeing Italy like this was too much and too good.

"AH! G..Gil-bert!"

"kesesese, oh Feli you need to relax more it won't go in easy."

Ludwig looked up at this to see his brother working the same long silver vibrator into Feli that was in him before they were interrupted. Germany would've yelled at Gilbert to stop but the expression on Italy's face was too much and his still hardening member was in front of Germanys face anyway. Ludwig took Italy in his mouth and started licking and pumping his head up and down the amount of length that was available to him, he wanted to touch Italy but the fact his hands were tied didn't help.

"L-LUDWIG?!" Italy yelled as he thrust his hips forward giving Germany more of his length into his mouth to suck. Feli had closed his eyes when heavy metal latched around each wrist. He opened his eyes fully to see that Prussia had managed to put a pair of handcuffs on him. Although Feli was able to put his hands on Germany's head and tangle his fingers through the blond hair that was all messed up already.

"Oi West, you're really eager to do this then,eh?" Gilbert had managed to get the vibrator all the way in Italy but didn't turn it just yet. Instead he went around back to behind his brother. Where he grabbed a bottle of lube that was knocked over and dipping its contents onto the desk. Gilbert poured a gracious amount onto his ready member, lining himself up with Germany's entrance he reached around to the end of Feli's vibrator. At the same time he thrusted into Ludwig as well as turn on Feli's vibrator. All three of them moaned at once.

"ah, West you feel so good! How's his mouth-ugh-and that vibrator working Feli?"

"mm…ah..g-good. I-it...feels so good." Italy had his hands even more tangled in Germany's hair and his face was burning from all the pleasure he was experiencing. He was limply thrusting into Germany's mouth while trying to restrain himself from ramming into this warm feeling that was the others mouth. The vibrator was at its fullest speed and hitting him right where his sweet spot was making him go insane.

Although Germany was thoroughly enjoying being filled by brother hitting his sweet spot and the taster of Italy's precum, he wanted to touch Feli even more. Prussia was never a very good at tying knots and Ludwig knew this from the start. With a large thrust into Germany from Prussia, Ludwig ripped his hands from the ropes restraining him and grabbed Italy. He forced him onto his back laying on the desk fully naked (during being put on the desk his shirt was ripped off) spread out in front of both Germany and Prussia. Italy still had a full hard on that was dripping both cum and Germany's spit. Gilbert buried himself into Ludwig's ass to remind him that he was the one thrusting into him and to watch what he would do with this now spread open Italy.

Looking over Feli's sweat covered body Germany reached forward and pulled the vibrator out of his entrance with a wet sucking sound as the result.

"Lu-Ludwig, fill me…please…I want, I want your cock in me." Italy's practiacally begged Germany giving Prussia and Ludwig even more of a hard on than before (if that was possible). Germany pushed into Feli not worrying about preparing him since he just had the vibrator in him.

Germany kept thrusting into Italy while Prussia tried to keep up his pace into his brother. Italy, being pushed nearly over the edge from Ludwig hitting him perfectly with every thrust looked to the side to see the vibrator laying there still on and unused. He sat up with the vibrator in hand, surprising both of the brothers but they kept going. Feli reached around Ludwig to Prussia and pushed the vibrator into his entrance as far as it could go.

Prussia stopped when he felt the foreign object press into him when he saw that Italy was actually pushing the vibrator in to his entrance. He looked at Feli with a quizzical look on his face while he started into Germany again.

"Y-You're the only one…who hasn't used it yet, Ve. We all…ah…get to be filled now." Italy managed to say while Germany pushed him back onto the desk leaning forward allowing Prussia more room and a deeper angle.

They continued like this for a while more before each one could feel the warmth piling in the pits of their stomachs and the edge nearing closer and closer. The room they were in was filled with the sounds of moans, gasps, skin slapping against skin, and the wet sucking noises of Prussia's and Germany's thrusts. Germany started pumping Feli's member to bring him to climax. This helped Italy immensely and eventually he arched his back off the desk into Germany and coming over the others toned chest and his own. Italy squeezed on Germany when he came also driving the other over the edge. Ludwig came with a deep thrust into the already climaxed Italy filling him with the hot liquid.

Prussia felt Germany come but he still continued to unevenly thrust into the other until he came deep inside filling Germany as much as he had done to Italy. The vibrator fell out of Prussia due to the frantic thrusting of his climax and the amount of sweat and other fluids that were covering him. When he pulled out of Germany a line of his cum dribbled out of Ludwig's entrance and down his thighs.

Too tired from the 'activity' the three took part in they fell asleep together on Germany's bed without cleaning up after. (Yes they managed to walk although Italy had to be helped by Prussia to make it without his knees giving out.)

My first time writing a threesome, i don't think I did too bad with it. ^.^

What do you guys think? Leave a reply if ya like it or with suggestions please!

yEAH, i need to work on my endings

Hopefully, i'll be writing some more ones that may or may not be NSFW on this account, so a follow would be wonderful :)


End file.
